


Are Blueberries Supposed to be So Bitter and Salty?

by Crystalflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalflame/pseuds/Crystalflame
Summary: Blue remembers the resets





	Are Blueberries Supposed to be So Bitter and Salty?

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero(0) experience with writing, but my brain demanded that this be written, so here we are.

_ Let the  _ real  _ guards deal with it _ he thought bitterly as he clutched all that remained of his brother (all that remained after the wind and that  _ damned uNcARiNg BrAT _ ).  _ After all, what can a 1 HP  _ weakling  _ do in the face of a human?  _ Nevermind that monsters with more HP had already dusted, nevermind that he actually had the training to do something, nevermind  _ that he had already lost the only thing that would have made him pause before going into a potentially  _ (undoubtedly)  _ lethal confrontation.  _ Instead here he was leaking into an already soggy hoodie. By the time he arrived, all that was left was a dirty splodge of orange trodden into dark slush (there wasn’t even enough dust for him to  _ spread his LitTLe bRoTHeR). _

Let Alphys and her ‘esteemed and capable’ guards deal with the human. Sans deserved one starsdamned moment to mourn before he had to put on a smile for the next reset.

 

 

Some timelines weren’t so bad. Papy’s anxiety attacks would make themselves scarce, and sometimes the brat would pretend to be human and friendly. Sans knew better but at this point what did it manner? The brat would do what it wanted and there was not an Angel-be-damned thing he could do about it. The only thing he had any control over anymore was seeming as cheerful and optimistic as possible so Papy at least could be happy each run ( _ as happy as someone could be when any point could come with news of fresh dust). _

It wasn’t so bad. Really. Papy, thank the fucking stars, only had to deal with each run as it came ( _ unlike Sans) _ . And Sans had plenty of practice lying through his teeth  _ heh _ before the brat came along. Even before the damn doll, even though he knew it was still around,  _ knew that it was still talking to Papyrus _ , and no doubt had a part in this new anomaly. So yeah it was fine. It was fine when Papy came home quieter than usual, making some deprecating joke about how his ‘pun-pal’ must not a-door him anymore. It was fine when Sans had to reign himself back from compulsively checking in on Papy at Muffet’s or his station or at home ( _ please please anywhere but scattered on the snow) _ . Sans was fine after another run where there was nothing left, no one to try to comfort, no reason ( _ no hope) _ to hold back from  _ sending that BrAT bAcK tO HeLL. _

 

It was fine.


End file.
